


Aka me not knowing how to title smut fics

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Anon writer please dont expose me if u know who i am, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dom Bottom Clay | Dream, M/M, Please dont hate me for this, Smut, Top Corpse Husband, im being anon, thigh highs, virgin killer sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Aka me trying smutalso me not knowing how to title it someone please come up with a title
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 337
Collections: Anonymous





	Aka me not knowing how to title smut fics

Dream poked his tongue out of his mouth, admiring the outfit he had chosen. Corpse had been so busy Streaming lately they hadn’t had much time for each other besides when they cuddled at night, and even then sometimes Corpse’s editing had gone on ruining their sleep schedules.

That also left Dream a bit… sexually understimulated, so Dream had made it his mission to stop Corpse from editing for at least a little while. 

Looking again at his outfit making sure everything was in place- The virgin killer sweater he had gotten as a gag gift, and the black thigh-highs, to add onto the look he wore a lace collar and black lace boxers.

Dream smirked when he heard his boyfriend’s voice, entering the place they both recorded in, he walked silently, in a swift movement straddling Corpse’s lap.

He heard Corpse snort, “Dream-” his boyfriend had leaned back and was now examining the sweater Dream was wearing.

“Hi.” Dream said, watching as the older’s face turned red.

Hands ran gently on the skin that wasn’t covered by his sweater or thigh highs, rubbing gentle circles on his hips, still caught by the outfit, before narrowing his eyes when he saw the lacy boxers. 

“Dream.” Corpses’ deep voice was a warning, but Dream didn’t really care, grinding his hips down against the others. 

The Dark Brunette let out a choked sound, a tent already forming in his pants.

Dream pouted pleadingly, Corpse paused in thoughts before nodding, perking up the blonde grabbed his boyfriend’s hand, leading them to the room, because as hot as it’d be to have Corpse fuck him over their desks, he didn’t feel like cleaning anything off the Monitors, plus Dream usually let Corpse control the pace.

When they got to the bedroom Dream noticed in the way Corpse had grasped his hand that the other wanted to control this, but Dream… turned around and shoved his boyfriend into the bed, straddling him properly.

Pushing his hands down on Corpses chest he captured the Brunette in a deep kiss, hands working on grabbing something Dream had set out in preparation, in a swift movement, Dream had distracted Corpse by kissing him deeply, tying his hands above the two onto the bedpost.

Dream smiled at his handiwork, Corpse shifting a bit to look at the knot, Dream just smiled cheekily when Corpse turned to look at him, “Dream-” Corpse began to say before Dream ground down long and hard, Corpse who also had no contact like this in the past week or two had lifted his hips up in tandem.

“Nuh-uh, you sit there and let me do this, if I’m nice I might let you eat me out later.” Dream narrowed his eyes in amusement and lust as he felt the other’s dick twitch at the thought.

Dream slipped his hand to the zipper of the Jeans Corpse wore unbuckling them quickly and freeing the painful confines of the tight jeans.

Dream shifted, “I’m not really in the mood to wait, so you can let me take control and I’ll let you come, but if you don’t listen, you don’t get to come at all.” Dream smiled sharply as he slipped on a ring to prevent the other from releasing without his permission.

And really how was Corpse supposed to do anything but agree?

Dream lathered his fingers in lube, taking off his boxers slowly for show, opening himself up slowly- not too slow, but enough to tease the other, moaning and whining as he brushed against the prostate, his well-practiced movements made it quicker. 

Corpse had already begun to breathe heavy, groaning when Dream let a particularly lewd whine when he pressed down against his prostate, Dream quickly lubed the twitching length warm palms creating delicious friction against the neglected other.

Dream moved up again rubbing the head of the cock against his hole, teasing the other more, “D-Dream please I’m-” Corpse didn’t finish the sentence Dream lowering himself in a quick movement, his length swallowed up by the tight warmth of his boyfriend.

Corpse bucked against the Blondes’ hip, directly hitting the other’s prostate on pure chance, the Blonde losing the upper hand by doubling over to regain his composure for a moment, Dream growled digging his sharp nails into the hips of his lover.

Dream slipped himself off the warm length regretfully, “Wait-” Corpse gasped, Dream clicked his tongue, “You moved when I told you not to.”

While reprimanding the other he rubbed his thumb gently across the slit of the soaking cock, Corpse trying to hold himself back from bucking up again in fear for what Dream’s more.. sadistic side would do.

Dream bent down mouthing at his chest and torso, sharp teeth biting indents and sucking marks across his body, biting a bit harder around his nipple, making a sharp noise in response to that.

Dream sat up once more, “You going to behave now?” Corpse nodded, cock leaking profusely the hand not leaving once after it had begun teasing him, this time, Dream took longer circling the tip slowly Corpse’s eyes fluttering trying to control his movements.

Dream entered slowly the Stretch still nice but less distracting than last time.

Dream set a brutal pace rolling his hips down, Moaning less so than the one other him, but fairly loud anyways, “Dream…” Corpse whispered, Dream slowed for a moment seemingly debating before removing the cock ring and speeding up once more, Corpse bucking up again- though since Dream was deprived he let him this time.

“I’m..” Corpse muttered, “So close, so close…” and barely a few seconds after he had said that he came soft cooing coming from the blonde who had come from the feeling of being so full.

Dream moved after a moment flopping next to the Older and Corpse sat up, “C’mon we need to clean up.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“Nah, you can just eat me out, right?”

“...”

“Another round?”

“You’re- fine.”


End file.
